Guilty Until Proven Innocent
"Guilty Until Proven Innocent" is the 32nd episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Ben returns to the town of Wiksteria, and Liz begins to struggle with continuing to take her pills. Rena spends what little time is left with Christina. Josh and Dean threaten to expose the truth about Captain Marius. And Silvia doesn't take too well to Jacob still being alive. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We see Silvia walking through the hospital halls. Flash to Silvia standing before her new class at Wiksteria being introduced, she smiles sweetly at her new classmates, seeming lovely. Flash to Silvia walking with Joe past his friends, she waves at them nicely and they return the wave awkwardly. Flash to Silvia knocking on Joe's door, she greets him with a kiss before he leaves the house with her. We see Silvia arrive at Joe's bedside, him having just had his kidney taken out. She waves as she approaches him and smiles before asking him how he's feeling. He tells her that he's feeling fine and she gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't do something like that again without telling me. I was worried about you," she tells him. Joe smiles, "I knew I'd be fine." "But I didn't. Was Jacob worth risking yourself over?" she wonders. "I couldn't let him possibly die..." Joe states, "I'm not a killer." "...I know," Silvia says grumpily. "What's wrong?" Joe wonders. "Nothing," she tells him now suddenly cheery, "These are nice flowers," she says, inspecting the bunch sent from Joe's mother. "I'll go get them some water," she says, picking up the bouquet and walking away. As she leaves, Joe is approached by Jacob, who's also wearing a patient's gown. "You can't trust her, you know?" Jacob states. "This again?" Joe asks, annoyed. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." Jacob assures Joe. "You didn't need to warn me, I love her," Joe says annoyed. "Fine. I won't try further. I told you I would stop harassing her and you gave me your kidney for it. I guess I'll see you at school," Jacob tells Joe, turning around and beginning to walk away, however, he turns back around and says, "Oh, and thanks for... donating an organ." Joe smiles and says it was the least he could do after causing the injury. Jacob walks away and Joe begins to ponder Jacob's proclamations about Silvia. 'Act I' Flash to a mother shouting at a confused boy for stealing a cake, meanwhile the pet dog is currently eating the cake behind them. Flash to a boy presenting a girl with a gift, with a cheeky grin. Liz brings Ben over to Josh and Rena. She tells Ben who they are but Ben assures her, "I remember them." Rena and Josh welcome them back as Ben says it's good to be back with a smile. Liz then excuses herself, with a slightly embarrassed face, and walks away to take her pills. Ben watches her emphatically and recalls her condition. Ben then asks his two friends, "So, where's Joe?" Rena is about to answer but then he spots Silvia and says, "Oh, there's Silvia!" Rena calls her over as she walks over, "Hey, guys. I was just walking home after visiting Joe at the hospital." "Joe's at the hospital?" Ben asks, concerned. "He's fine, he gave someone a kidney," Josh explains. Ben answers, jokingly, "Oh...that's awfully nice...maybe I'm remembering Joe wrong." They chuckle, as Ben turns to Silvia and says, "You must be so glad he's okay." Silvia looks emotionless and then says, "I need to be going, guys." They say goodbye as she walks off, but Ben looks at her uneasy. Ben continues to watch Silvia walk away with untrusting eyes. Josh and Dean arrive are seen in the latter's house after school again watching the video given to them by a surviving gang member proving Captain Marius' corruption. "So, how do we use it? Do we report it to the police?" Josh wonders. "No..." Dean says, "They're all his puppets, it'd be hidden away instantly." "Okay... so what?" Josh asks. "We need to confront this son of a bitch head-on..." Dean says, standing up and grabbing the tape from the VCR. Joe is seen lying in his bed in the hospital watching TV and eating green jello when the curtain is pulled back and Annie and Brian emerge. "Mom," Joe states with a smile as Annie leans down to hug her son. She greets him and he bids Brian a wave. He reciprocates before Joe proceeds to ask his mother what she's doing there. "You only came to visit this morning," he reminds her. "I know, but the doctors called me at home and said you were ready to be discharged so Brian gave me a ride over," Annie explains. "I can go? Awesome. This jello is... is just awful," he states before standing up out of bed, "I'll just go find something to wear and then we can leave," he says happily, walking beyond the curtain. As he does so, he bumps into Ben. "Hey... Joe," Ben says. "Oh, my God... you're... here!" Joe exclaims, hugging his best friend. "Where have you been?" Joe wonders. "Um... Emma hit be with her car, I.... lost my memory and she kidnapped me," Ben explains. Joe's eyes widen. "Yeah, that's the reaction from most people." "So... do you remember me?" Joe wonders. "I do," Ben says, Joe smiles. A weak Christina is lying in her bed with Rena sitting by her side. Mary and Miguel are standing over them as Christina asks, "Would you two mind giving Rena and I some time just us?" They nod and assure Christina that is fine, before leaving. Christina then turns to Rena, "I'd like some time just us, I need to know you a little better. Do you mind?" "I'd like that," Rena smiles. "Why don't you tell me a story?" Christina asks, coughing sickly. Rena ponders, thinking of a significant time to share with his ill mother. ''7 Months Ago Rena and Ali are walking to school, holding hands. "What a great weekend! Wiksteria Towers was really a lot of fun," Ali comments. "Just sucks we have to go back to school," Rena adds. They continue walking down the street, Rena looking a little nervous as if he's wanting to say something. Eventually Rena asks, "Ali, would you like to come over for dinner? I know my parents would love to meet you." Ali's face is overcome with joy, "I'd love to." Rena smiles and then they lean in to kiss. The scene cuts to inside the kitchen of the Abelho household. Justine is busy preparing dinner, as a dressed up Rena urges, "Mom, this girl means a lot to me so please don't embarrass me." Justine looks ignorant, "Why would I embarrass you, darling?" Justine then notices Rena's untucked shirt as she begins tucking it in for him and then fixes his hair. As she does this, with Rena sighing uncomfortably, Rudolfo looks over from his armchair in the adjacent living room and shakes his head. Once Justine is finished fussing over Rena and goes back to cooking, Rena walks into the living room where his father smiles, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your mother. Make sure she's on her best behaviour." Rena smiles back, before turning his head at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Rena goes and answers the door, to reveal a beautiful Ali. Rena greets her and invites her inside. 'Act II' Rena, his parents and Ali are all eating a traditional dinner in the elegant dining room. "This is delicious, Mrs Abelho," Ali comments. "Thank you, dear. There's nothing a mother and wife can do that's more valuable than learning to be a good cook. There's nothing more important or rewarding than keeping a happy family," Justine replies. Rudolfo asks, "So Ali, Rena tells us that you're from the city. This small town must be quite a change?" "Yes. I was just adopted from the orphanage there, so it's certainly a change," Ali answers. Justine and Rudolfo exchange a glance at Ali mentioning the orphanage, before Rudolfo replies, "I'm sure you'll love it up here. It's so peaceful. Never any trouble." "Thank you, Mr Abelho. It's still early days, but I have a good feeling about my new family," Ali says. Justine adds, "I'm sure your family were always meant to adopt you, dear. No matter what the circumstances, we do not choose our family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." Later that night, the four are sitting in the living room playing Pictionary. It's currently Rudolfo and Justine's turn, as Rudolfo is drawing on the poster paper, set on an easel. Justine guesses, "An apple? A circus? A balloon? A ball?" Rudolfo shakes his head and points at his drawing. Justine mocks, "Why don't you point at it a little more and then maybe I'll get it? Draw something, you dummy!!" A timer then goes off and Rena shouts out, "Time!" "What the hell is it?!" Justine asks Rudolfo. "The circle of life," Rudolfo answers. Justine shakes her head. Rena exclaims, "Let me and Ali show you how it's done." He stands and prepares to draw for his and Ali's turn. As soon as Rena begins drawing, Ali shouts out the answer. They cheer At the end of the night Rena shows Ali to the door. "Tonight wasn't too bad then, was it?" Rena asks. "It was lovely," Ali replies, "Thank you." "Thank you?" Rena repeats, puzzled. "It was so great to see a family night," Ali explains. "Of course. You still love me then?" Rena asks with grin. "Forever and ever, babe," Ali says. They share a long kiss, before Ali exits through the door. "And I will always love you," Rena calls after her. Rena is sitting beside Christina, having finished his story. "That was lovely," Christina comments. "It was a wonderful night," Rena says. "I'm sorry that you lost her," Christina tells him, holding his hand. Dean and Josh show knock on Marius' door and he answers. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he wonders. Dean takes out the tape and Josh says, "We have something to show you." Dean and Josh are next seen sitting on Marius' couch watching the tape with him, after the cop pulls it out, he asks the toy boys what they want. "I want you to exonerate my father, or else we'll expose your corruption to the town," Dean threatens. "What? You two? How do you plan to do that exactly?" Marius laughs before opening the case's top and pulling the tape itself out of it, ripping it viciously. "Yeah..." Josh says, "That's actually the copy..." Marius sits back down; having made a dramatisation of the tape-destruction. "You don't know what you're doing..." Marius states, "You're making a mistake. Adam is guilty." "And how do you expect me to believe that?" Dean asks. "I don't. And I'll be releasing him tomorrow," Marius tells them. "Better yet..." adds Josh, "Do it now." Liz walks in on Ben looking at some pamphlets. "What have you got there?" Liz asks. "I was looking at some resorts," Ben admits. "What? Resorts for what?" Liz asks. Ben explains, "For your condition. There's some great places that will help you through being off the pills so that you won't need them anymore." "I don't need a resort!" Liz shouts, offended, "There's nothing wrong with me!" "I...I..was only trying to help," Ben stutters. "Well, I didn't ask for your help! So just butt out!" Liz shouts, before turning and storming away. Ben looks taken back and shouts after her, "Liz, wait!" "It's great you've been discharged, babe, and I'll come 'round tomorrow and see you..." Silvia says on her cell as she approaches her apartment. "Anyway, my phone's about to run out of charge, so I'll speak to you then," she says. "Okay, see you tomorrow, honey," Joe says before Silvia hangs up. She unlocks the door before opening it and walking in, seeing that there is a man inside waiting for her, she screams momentarily. "Dear God, you startled me..." she tells the man."I wanted to surprise you," he says, moving closer. "Well, it worked," she tells him before the two kiss passionately. 'Act III' Ben walks up to the school roof, which is close to being complete in construction. He looks to see Liz and says, "I've been looking everywhere for you." Liz, ignoring him, looks at where they had their first date and says, "Some lovely memories on this roof." Ben nods, "I remember." But then he looks over to where Nick had them tied up and adds, "But I remember some bad ones too." Ben walks over to her and says, "I'm sorry I upset you." "It's not your fault," Liz says. "Then what is it?" Ben asks. Liz looks down and admits, "It's so embarrassing to be taking those pills, to be crazy. And I know that after everything that's happened, that's how a lot of people see me. But you, you've always seen the best in me. As if you didn't even notice my condition, but when you said that you wanted to fix it..." Ben stops her, understanding now, "I don't want to fix you, Liz. It doesn't bother me. But I know how it makes you feel to be taking them, and I just wanted to do something to make you feel a little better." Liz smiles at him. "I love you," Ben tells her. "I know. And I love you," she says as they lean in to kiss. "I won't bring it up again," Ben assures her. "I want to go," Liz says. "Are you sure?" Ben asks. Liz nods. They hold hands and stand together at the edge of the roof, looking over the small town, just as they did the night Liz first found out about Ben's feelings for her. Silvia is seen in bed with the man from earlier, post-coital. "That was amazing, Tom," she tells him before they make out once more. Silvia's cell is heard ringing and she grabs it from the bedside table, answering it, "Hello?" she says. "Hey, it's Joe," says the other line. Silvia's eyes widen, "Oh... hi." "I know you said not to come over but I figured I'd surprise you, I'm outside the door right now," Silvia's door is heard knocking. "Okay... see you in a second, Let me just get decent." Silvia hangs up the phone and quickly tells her lover that he is to get under the bed, throwing his boxers at him and placing a robe on herself. "Why?" he asks her, standing up out of bed and putting them on. "Because... my ex is here. If he sees you I might have to suffer one of his... 'moods'," she explains, growing a saddened look. "Okay, babe," says Tom before reluctantly kneeling down and hiding beneath the bed. Silvia quickly picks up all of Tom's clothes, which are scattered around the room, and throws them under the bed with him before straightening her hair and going to answer the door to Joe. "Hey, honey... I thought I told you not to come over," Silvia says as politely as possible. "I know, but I wanted to see you," Joe says smiling. "Okay, you've seen me..." Silvia says. "What's going on?" Joe wonders. "Nothing, it's just, I didn't want you to come over because I'm feeling kinda sick and didn't want you to catch anything since you just got out of hospital," she lies. "Oh? What's up?" Joe wonders. "Just... one of those 24 hour things, but I took so long answering the door 'cause... I was just hurling," she admits. "Oh..." Joe says, a little disgusted. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Joe tells her. She smiles, nodding, before closing the door. She walks back into the bedroom and tells Tom to come out from under the bed, he does so. "So, what was that about?" Tom wonders. "Oh... nothing. He just... wants me back," Silvia admits. "Oh?" Tom asks, angrily. "But... forget about it. You know? Almost getting caught makes it kinda hotter," she tells him, unknotting her robe and allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing her naked self. She pounces on Tom and they fall back on the bed together as he once again removes his boxer shorts. Miguel enters the room with two cups and greets Christina and Rena, before saying, "I made some tea and thought two might like some." They thank him as Miguel hands them the cups and then says he will let them continue, before leaving. "Why don't you tell me a story?" Rena asks. Christina ponders and then nods, "Sure...I'll tell you about the hardest night of my life." 17 Years Ago In the city orphanage, Christina and Miguel are sitting across from Mr Silver in his office. Mr Silver is talking, "...And once you hand the baby over to me then you will have no right to ever see the child again. You'll have no right to ever correspond with the child. And it will be completely up to the adoptive parents to decide whether they want to the tell the child anything about you. Do you understand?" "His name is Filipe," Christina informs him. Mr Silver looks at her blankly before Miguel assures him, "We understand, Mr Silver." "Sign here," Mr Silver says, passing them over a contract. Christina looks at the paper and then she begins to tear. She stands to her feet and walks over to the other side of the room, Miguel following her. "I don't know if I can do this," Christina weeps. "This was your decision," Miguel says. "I know, it's just so difficult," Christina replies. "I will stand by any choice you make," Miguel tells her. "It isn't fair to keep this child knowing that I haven't got long left. To make him lose his mother so young. It's not fair for him. He deserves better. And it's not fair to you either," Christina says, before nodding and assuring herself she's doing the right thing. They walk back over to Mr Silver's desk and sign the contract. Mr Silver comforts, "Do not worry, Mrs Belindro. I will find the best parents for your son. I promise." The ill Christina is teary in her bed, Rena holds her hand in comfort. "I love you, mom," he says. "I love you," she replies. Later, at the police station, Marius is seen unlocking Adam's cell, "Everything should be in order," he tells Josh and Dean, who are also there. "Good, now leave," Dean tells Marius who obliges, leaving the station. Adam steps out of his cell, "You did it, boys... I'm proud." Dean and Josh smile at Adam before the three of them begin to leave the station together. Flash to Adam and Josh and Dean leaving the police station. Flash to Rena at his dying mother's bedside. Flash to a still recovering Ben helping Liz go through pamphlets for resorts. Flash to Joe arriving home, after having gone 'round Silvia's. We see Silvia walking through a dark parking complex and meeting a dark looking man there. "I was surprised you wanted to see me. You're reputation precedes you, I was surprised you made the offer," says the man. "Honestly..." says Silvia, "It was no easy choice. I have a history with people like you. One that doesn't end well. I hear you're going by 'Jimmy' at the moment?" she asks. He nods. "Well, Jimmy, can you do what I request?" she wonders. "If you're referring to killing Jacob Smith... then yes, I can," he assures her. "Alright," she says, smiling and handing him a wad of cash. "Any death preference?" he asks her. "I'm sure you'll be creative," Silvia says. "Certainly, but my level of creativity depends on something. How far are you willing to go?" he asks. Silvia leans in to him, saying, "As far as it takes." The hit man smiles, saying to Silvia, "Now that? That I can work with." Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes